


Lessons at the Piano

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caught, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Roderich knows what he's doing at the piano - in more ways than one.  He offers her some pointers.
Relationships: Austria (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lessons at the Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

Roderich never would’ve said it aloud because he usually found that words were tawdry and he’d never do himself, his feelings, or the lady in question that sort of insult.

He knew she was of similar mind without even asking her because she was a lot like him in that way; sophisticated. She had good taste and very little interest in things that didn’t last; words failed her often, and failed others pertaining to her. Roderich understood that almost immediately. 

It was why he loved her. 

And yes; he maintained that he did love her, even after just knowing her for the month that he had. If people could fall in love at the brush of a hand or the catching of the other’s eye from across the room, then could they not also fall in love at a piano, over ivory keys, poring over sheet music as they poured their intent into their craft?

He’d been the utmost gentleman with her, which was admirable given how love seldom seemed to behave itself, often coming in torrential falls and crashing waves, rather than polite trickles one could stop should they set their mind to it.

When he was around her, his heart was set aflame, as were other parts of him. 

Even from that very first evening, as they’d tinkered away in the empty concert hall, he’d been enamored with how she’d looked at the piano, had wanted to tunnel his hands beneath the chiffon of her dress and see what lay beneath her prim demeanor.

He settled for a moonlit stroll through the gardens, his hand humbly at the small of her back. When the evening came to an end (which was actually in the wee hours of the morning), he’s pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. There rested the beginnings of their courtship.

In the day, they passed it either alone at the piano, in the gardens, or at a friend’s luncheon. In the night, he visited her in his dreams, his mind making a mess of her for sport. 

With each passing day, Roderich found himself more and more fixated on the pass of fabric over her skin, and the shadows that clung beneath. She always smelled faintly of roses – her perfume, he’d guess, and yet he was more drawn of curiosity to catch the tang of her sweat, preferably if she were beneath him. Her skin was soft and unblemished, though he couldn’t help the part of him that wondered how it would bruise and mark from the sting of a riding crop or his well-placed lips.

On a day like today, where she came over to his home, wearing one of those trendy, over-priced dresses that was essentially just an oversized, button-down shirt, this curiosity took him with a ferocity that made him think he might die.

The fabric rode up to about the middle of her thighs – and even higher when she sat down or crossed her legs. 

Good God, it was like she was _trying_ to kill him.

No sooner had she been shown to the practice room, Roderich invited her to sit beside him on the piano bench. He watched the sashay of her hips and the way the fabric pulled taut at her curves. How hard did it have to pull for the buttons to come undone?

She ignored his shameless ogling.

As she drew closer, he noticed she was carrying something in her hands – a flat, pretty box.

She sat down beside him, as was their routine. 

“Good afternoon.”

“Hello.”

Their stuffy greeting was softened by a kiss hello on the cheek, which knocked the pencil perched precariously at her ear off to the floor.

Roderich swallowed, his throat tight, his trousers growing tighter, as she pushed the box into his hands.

“Hang on.”

She stooped over and reached to pick the pencil up. The dress pulled taut around her again, emphasizing the curvaceous slope of her ass. He watched as long as he could, fighting the urge to reach over and tug the hem up over her hips. When she sat upright again, pencil triumphantly in hand, he turned to the box in his hands. 

“Chocolates?”

“A little treat – I thought it might be nice.”

He set it down on the piano beside the music stand. 

Roderich did like chocolate, and it was a nice gesture, but his eyes fell to the pencil again, the image of her bending over in front of him now tethered to it. He’d have to keep a lookout for if she set it down, so he could snag it. 

“A treat? So you knew what sort of day I was having then?”

She made a sympathetic sound.

“What are you struggling with? I’ve never seen you anything but in command when at the piano.”

At the word 'command’, Roderich was confirmed in his suspicions that he was getting hard. The seemingly innocuous word choice brought to mind all the other delightful places he could be bending her over, wrenching that flimsy little dress of hers, off.

“It sounds fine and all, it just…feels a bit like I'm at a mental block. Francis is hosting a little, romantic garden party in a few weeks, but some of the pieces he wants me to learn are just…”

She watched him, her eyes looking innocent in their clarity as they hung on to his every word. Or maybe that was just his mind in the gutter, looking for the nuances of her that made him want to grab her and kiss her hard.

“Just what?”

The question flared his temper in a way that shocked him. Was Roderich to be completely and utterly alone in his craving for heat and passion? Everyone else seemed contented to dance around the core of romance, exalting instead in the ceremony of courtship. 

His fingers found the keys agitatedly.

“Oh, just listen.”

Roderich played a bit of the melody; the notes were exact, the melody, slightly less so; it was a hasty version, intended to emphasize the juvenile nature of the melody and his own disdain for it all at once.

The melody was one that brought to mind a walk in the park – with just anyone, not necessarily a lover. He found its chastity repugnant. Love was out of the league for he who was too afraid to fight and risk for it.

One hand at the bass notes, his right hand climbed higher up along the keys. Roderich leaned over to ease his reach, earning him not only a handful of keys but a generous glimpse down the front of her shirt. 

His right hand landed heavily against at the piano in a smattering of notes that had her jolting against him. His erection strained against his trousers and he leaned back, frustrated.

“Well, you get the picture. It’s just…” He sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “It’s a mess.”

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze; she had been trying to comfort him. Instead, he stiffened under her touch, pulled taut by the conflicting threads of what he thought his duty to her was, and his rampant desire.

“Roderich? Are you alright? You seem on edge today.”

Was it just today, she’d noticed the effect she had on him? 

“Sure, yes, I’m quite alright – that is, if anyone _can_ be alright loving so passionlessly. Songs just as suited for friends, kisses as well-suited for grandmothers; honestly – why don’t we all just check into the convent and spare all the posturing?”

She raised her eyebrows; she hadn’t expected this little outburst.

“ _Damn it_ ,” he continued heatedly. “I want to be swept off my feet. I want to feel fire in my blood and the heart attack anticipation before a kiss – a _real_ kiss.” 

The words came out, the fiercest declarations of his aching heart – remember, love came in torrential falls and floods. He was powerless to stop them now. 

“And you know what?” His heart asked on his behalf, without his consent. “I’d like a good fuck too.”

There was a stunned silence as she stared at him, wide-eyed. 

She’d never heard him use such crass language – had no idea he’d been simmering with this rebellion against civilities she’d been so certain he’d clung to. His chest rose and fell steeply, and for once she looked at him not as her prim and proper suitor, but as a hot-blooded, wanting man.

There was heat collecting between her legs and she didn’t know what to do with it.

Lucky for her, Roderich was in no mood to wait any longer. In the next moment, his arms had swept her up against him, his lips crashing against hers. His grasp on her had been so hasty and unforgiving that it had driven her dress up by her hips at certain spots and her cheeks warmed, despite how Roderich wasn’t even looking at her – just feeling with his clumsy fervor; all teeth and tongue and lips.

She felt Roderich moving them forward, and she had only a split second to wonder where before she felt the edges of the piano at her lower back and heard the cacophony of clashing notes as she landed on the keys.

Roderich had said many times how much he hated people ‘banging on the keys’ or ‘making a racket’ – he took every unskilled hand at the instrument as a personal attack, and this little pet peeve seemed to permeate through the fever of their kiss. She felt Roderich stiffen in agitation and he kissed her harder, his lips demanding the reciprocity of her own. His tongue pressed through her lips, parting her for him and she moaned – breathless and unwitting. 

The sound brought a new rush of red to her cheeks.

Her arms groped blindly out behind her, frantic for somewhere to prop herself up; she wound up sweeping his sheet music off the stand and onto the floor.

Roderich didn’t seem to notice.

His hands smoothed up along her body, his hips wedged between her thighs. 

Her chest heaved at the onslaught of touch, her mind unable to keep track of where all the good feelings were coming from; the taste of him at her lips, the heavenly pressure of his hands as they felt up along her sides and slid over her breasts. The crotch of her panties was soaked through now.

She squeaked at the contact, her nerves and her desire clashing in a way that left her completely awestruck.

Roderich grabbed handfuls of the loose fabric at the front of her dress and gave a rough tug, wrenching the first few buttons open.

Her hands flew up, half-heartedly batting him away, at least intending to slow him down.

Roderich pulled away, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

“What is it?”

His sharp tone only flared her already frayed nerves.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing, you know,” she snapped, the sharpness of his voice serving as a whetstone for her own.

Roderich watched her for a few moments, processing. His hands were still clutching the front of her shirt, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage to him. 

He was still meeting her eyes though; it dawned on him and then his eyebrows lifted. When he spoke, he resembled a little bit more of the Roderich she was used to.

“Are you saying you’re a virgin?”

Her face reddened further and her brow pulled into a furrow. Feeling too exposed between her mussed state and the way Roderich was looking at her, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, in a desperate attempt at some sense of security.

“I’ll have you know that virginity isn’t even a real physiological thing. It’s a societal concept intended to police women’s bodies. Besides sex hasn’t really been a priority of mine and-“

Roderich bent forward again to catch her mouth in another kiss; heated, all the same, moving with the same desperation, but softer too. No teeth here, just his mouth moving soothingly against hers; his hands had come up to gently cradle her jaw.

“It’ll be our priority for tonight,” he said when he broke the kiss. 

His face was still inches away from hers. Something in his eyes sharpened and a little smile curved at his lips. “And I’ll be your teacher.”

The look on his face shot lightning through her veins. Her stomach flipped; she was still wet and caught between a piano and a hard place. 

“Roderich-“

His hand took a firmer grasp of her chin, his thumb brushing over her lips; silencing her and feeling their fullness.

“You can call me ‘Sir’ now. I’m your teacher, remember?”

“But I-“

“Say it.”

Her face warmed. She pinched her eyes shut and opened her mouth but it was empty; no words came out.

“I can’t. _Please_ don’t make me say that. It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s actually rather tame,” he said matter-of-factly.

She stared at him, keeping her mouth shut defiantly. ‘Tame’ and ‘embarrassing’ weren’t mutually exclusive. 

“What would you consider…less tame?”

Noticing the look on her face Roderich raised an eyebrow.

“Please – I’m not into anything so scandalous. Ice play, small spaces, getting dirty-“

She made a face.

“Getting _dirty_?”

“Mm, I’d love to make an absolute mess out of you.” 

His hands were skimming down, leaving her jaw, trailing at the sensitive skin of her neck. He felt her breath caught as his fingers brushed over her collarbone, starting down her sternum and over her cleavage until his fingers caught at her shirt. 

“But before you learn to run, you have to learn to walk. Our first lesson will be kissing.”

“But I already know how to do that,” she said, not a little defensively.

“Good, then show me.”

When he said it so formally and when she knew she was being scrutinized, it was harder to let her body lead the way it normally did. Earlier, they’d kissed fine – better than fine, really, if the bulge in his trousers was any indication. She set her hands on his shoulders hesitantly. The gravity of what they were doing now made him feel different under her touch.

She let her eyelids drop as he drew near, and when his lips caught hers again, she was all too aware of every slip of skin and trembling movement in it. 

It was awkward; a bad kiss. She felt ashamed, and that only made her movements clumsier. 

She couldn’t focus when she knew he was watching her like that!

Her lips slowed, falling out of rhythm with his. She tried to wait to let him take the lead so she could mold herself to him, but a new, uncharacteristic shyness had overtaken her. 

She felt a sharp sting at her bottom lip, and she jerked back with a yelp, her eyes snapping open.

“You bit me again,” she complained.

Roderich didn’t seem the least bit sorry.

“It was your punishment. Why are you so stiff all of a sudden?”

She frowned and looked away.

“I told you, it’s embarrassing…and _weird_ , to think of how you’re…studying me.”

“Don’t think about that." He instructed. "Instead think of…think of how you want to be kissed. Whatever you put out, will come back to you.”

This made a bit more sense to her than the notion of 'studying' physical love; she thought often of Roderich kissing her, in daydreams that were shielded by the wide brim of her sunhat. 

She thought of how he’d hold her; tight and unyielding, the force of his kiss forcing her to lay back in his arms, the slip of his tongue in her mouth.

She swallowed, her lips pinching into a slight pout.

“That seems a bit unfair – didn’t we already establish that you’re the experienced one?”

An amused look settled at his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“That’s with sex. You’re normally a very good kisser.”

Her cheeks flared at his praise, and she looked off to the side. Sunlight was streaming in through the room’s generous amount of windows. Luckily, this area of his house faced inward along the perimeter of the property, so there was no risk of anyone passing by and catching them.

“Alright, let’s try it again.”

Again, she closed her eyes, and a heartbeat later, she felt the contact of his mouth. This time, she didn’t think of him, she thought of herself.

She thought of the soft, gently sucking movements of her lips against his, the way they folded delicately and most achingly tender against him. She let her tongue dart out to trace at his bottom lip, slowly, and she was surprised when he parted his lips for her. 

Shyly, she let her tongue delve into his mouth, trying to taste him more substantially. 

His lips closed around her again, sucking gently. 

The wet, slippery feel of their kiss reminded her of the pounding arousal she held between her legs and the wet, slipperiness there. She moaned, loudly, unwittingly, and her face erupted into red as she broke the kiss and ducked her face against his chest.

“That was _much_ better.”

He sounded a bit breathless.

His hand caught her chin again, and guided her face up, forcing her to look at him.

“Those noises are good. It means I’m doing it right – it’s important I hear those.”

“How do I know if _I’m_ doing it right?”

“I’ll make those noises too. But for now,” he took her hand and guided it down to the bulge at his trousers. 

She felt a bit weak; he was firm, and even through the fabric of his clothes, she could feel his body heat. Her palm cupped his erection through the front of his pants and she thought she could feel him throb.

He grunted at the light squeeze she gave him.

“See? You’re making me feel very good, so now you get a reward..”

It was a good thing she’d brought those ‘treats’ earlier after all. 

Roderich reached for the box of chocolates on top of the piano. 

She watched as he took a chocolate from its nestled place among the pretty rows of truffles. She was confused when he popped the chocolate into his mouth.

He turned to her then, his head bowing as if he intended to kiss her again. 

She was too curious to stop him, and immediately as his lips brushed hers, he’d coaxed her into opening up for him. 

A rush of sweetness filled her mouth as his tongue pushed a mouthful of chocolate from him to her.

Her lips quirked upward as she tasted the chocolate. Leave it to Roderich to use props during sex.

“Mm,” she sighed contentedly against him.

“Are you enjoying your reward?”

She swallowed the remainder of the chocolate.

“Yes _sir_.”

He went in for another quick kiss, tasting the remnants of the sweet at her lips.

“Excellent, then it’s time for the next lesson.”

She had expected him to tell her what exactly the next lesson was in no uncertain terms. Instead, his hands returned to the front of her dress and tugged again, unsnapping the rest of the buttons. 

The cool rush of exposure washed over her torso, mixing bizarrely with the fever that had risen in her, only made worse by her singed blush as it seared across her cheeks to the tips of her ears and down her neck.

She felt exposed as Roderich’s eyes slunk down her body. Her dress provided practically no protection now; all she had was her panties and her bra. She clenched her thighs together in an attempt to at least hide her want.

Without thinking, she crossed her arms over her chest in a meager attempt to cover herself, but before she could successfully do so, Roderich caught her in a surprisingly hard grip.

“No, no – no hiding.”

His grasp on her was steel as he pinned her arms behind her back and held her wrists together with one hand, forcing her body to thrust outward more towards him, and clutching his own closer to hers. His free hand reached up to the back of her bra and twisted roughly, snapping the clasp. 

She gasped as the garment dropped uselessly down her arms, and she tossed her head away.

“ _Roderich_ ,” she whined. 

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me.”

Then his head bent down, his mouth tasting her skin, and he was too far buried in her to maintain a conversation. He trailed a series of open-mouthed kisses at the base of her throat and down her sternum. When he reached the swells of her breasts, he nuzzled into her cleavage, catching the tang of sweat and the plushness of her skin – an intoxicating combination. She was still tense in his hold, he noticed.

“Relax,” he murmured against her breast. “This lesson is about getting over this shyness of yours.”

Her breathing had roughened – when her chest rose, it pushed her gently into his face. Roderich felt his cock twitch. 

Roderich kissed at her breasts, softly, tenderly, hoping they would coax her body into relaxing against him. He really did want her to feel good; and more than that, he wanted her to know that she had a body _made_ for appreciating. Hiding it was nothing short of a crime.

He caught a nipple in his mouth. Roderich’s eyes caught hers as he started sucking gently on the hardened peak.

“What about…” she broke off, panting slightly under his ministrations, the hand that was not holding her down reaching up to brush over her other nipple. “What about your clothes?”

“My clothes are staying on – your punishment for trying to cover up from me.”

Her brow pulled into a slight furrow, but she didn’t press the matter further.

“What about –“ Roderich gave a particularly rough suck and the words in her mouth dissolved into a low moan. 

That was fine; Roderich was a man who could fill in the blanks.

The little, black kitten heels she’d worn today were still on, despite how that was changing rapidly for the rest of her clothes.

“Your shoes are staying on too.” 

“O-oh.”

His white dress shirt was thoroughly wrinkled, and the strain of his cock was obvious in his tight trousers. It only made her ache for him more. She was finding that not only did she like being bared to him, but she liked that he’d taken the initiative in roughly undressing her himself. She arched towards him, wanting him to take all of her, however he’d like.

She watched, glassy-eyed as he continued down her body, kissing over her belly down to the waistband of her panties. He knelt before her. 

“This next part of the lesson is a bit of a learning curve,” he said, his warm breath fanning over the tops of her thighs. “Do you trust me?”

How could she not, when he’d already taken her this far into the realm of physical pleasure?

She gave a tiny nod, and then Roderich was hooking his fingers around the sides of her underwear and dragging them down the length of her legs. 

He yanked them impatiently over her heels and left them at the floor, his hands pushing her knees open to reveal her to him. 

Her embarrassment at having the most intimate part of herself under his careful gaze made her want to close her own eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. The need to see what he would do next so she could tuck the memory into the back of her mind was too great, as was the potential to revisit it in the privacy of her bedroom.

He reached his fingers up slowly to her sex, his fingers bent, and as he brushed his knuckle gently along the seam of her cunt she stiffened, another moan pouring helplessly from her lips.

“ _Oh_ ,”

“You’re very wet.”

She blushed at his forwardness, but couldn’t look away as his tracing motion stopped. She felt his fingers linger as they found her entrance. Their eyes locked and then she felt an increasing pressure as he started to press his fingers into her.

There was a little resistance as he did, though her slick made her take his thin, dexterous fingers rather easily. Still, she wasn’t used to being… _entered_ , and so she could feel herself tense. 

Roderich felt this too and slowed his progress.

“Relax,” he commanded in an even voice. 

Her chest heaved, and then with each breath, it rose and fell a bit more gradually as she gained control over her breathing. Roderich continued to sink his fingers into her.

“Good girl.”

The praise ignited heat at the pit of her stomach again. It flared when Roderich slowly dragged his fingers out of her and then sunk into the knuckle again. The friction of him against her inner walls stoked the heat, sending peals of delicious pleasure through her. She could _hear_ him as his fingers pumped in and out of her, and the lewdness of it all seemed to make her burn all the hotter. She arched towards him and moaned.

As if he were satisfied with the response, Roderich pulled his fingers from her. 

She clenched emptily, missing the slide of his touch in her, even if it wasn’t complete enough. She let out a little whine, peering down at him through half-lidded eyes. Roderich met her stare readily, lifting the slick digits to his lips.

She watched, enthralled and mortified as he sucked her wetness from him, cleaning himself in a way that was absolutely _filthy_.

“You taste divine,” he remarked as if commenting on one of his expensive wines. “Your scent too; sharp and thick. I was going to wait because you seem nervous, but I don’t think I can resist sampling the bouquet.”

She didn’t have time to ask him what he meant by that, because, in the next instance, his hands were clamped at her thighs, dragging her half off of the piano so he could better access her sex as he pressed his mouth to her.

She jolted in his grasp, gasping.

“ _Ah_! Roderich, I-“

His tongue lapped a long stroke over the length of her cunt, tongue dipping expertly between her folds. She moaned and her fingers slipped into his hair, unable to resist grinding against his mouth. With the slight tug of her hold on him, he moaned back, sending little vibrations that had her thighs trembling in response.

“Oh, God.”

His tongue caught the sensitive little bundle of nerves and she jerked against him. Roderich focused his tongue there, sliding the flat of it, and teasing it gently with the tip, before alternating to slow, sensual, open-mouthed kisses. Her thighs tensed around his head and he turned briefly to give a sharp nip to the soft skin.

When she clenched – agonizingly empty again – he could feel her twitch and sensed she was getting close.

He pulled away and his hand returned, his two fingers not even waiting before they were hilted inside of her again, his thumb reaching to easily catch her clit. It was like she was another instrument he could play; she mewled under his ministrations.

“I was going to make you come with my mouth, but then I realized you’ve probably never experienced pleasure like this before, and so I want to be able to see it for myself.”

His lips gleamed with her wetness, and so it was the sight of him speaking as well as what he said that had her stomach swooping and heart racing as he fucked her with his fingers.

“Tell me, is this how you touch yourself?” he asked, his eyes glittering. 

“With your fingers stuffed inside of you?”

She turned a furious red and glowered at him the best she could; it was difficult because every part of her body felt like spaghetti – except for the parts that seemed to answer specifically to him.

“I’m not going to tell you about _that_.”

He slowed his pace and at the near painful lessening of friction, she whined, clamping her thighs together desperately as if that might give her some relief.

“You don’t get to come until you do.”

She kept her mouth stubbornly shut, and then Roderich stopped moving his hand entirely, his fingers just resting in her.

She clenched around him; as if she didn’t need him. 

She did – this was wholly unsatisfying without his rhythm.

“Tell me about it. Do you do it in bed, when you’re supposed to be sleeping?”

“Is there another time I’m supposed to do it?” She shot back.

Roderich gave a slight grin.

“What are you wearing when you do?”

“I’m in bed so pajamas, obviously.”

This didn’t seem to satisfy Roderich, and she was getting increasingly desperate for his touch as the distant view of her orgasm seemed to flicker further and further away, like the lights on a passing ship.

“Sometimes I wear nightgowns. You know, short and lacy; it’s easier to…reach when I wear those.”

There was a moment of pause, then Roderich started pumping his fingers again, slowly. The simmering heat started building in her again.

“Are they see-through?”

She thought for a bit; she certainly didn’t venture out of her bedroom in one without a robe.

“A bit.”

“Then why wear anything at all?”

She sat there, in her bra that covered nothing, her dress that left but scraps for the imagination, while her panties lay on the floor below her.

“Why am I still wearing anything right now?”

Roderich looked thoughtful for a few moments.

“Hm. Tell me how you touch yourself.”

He started to pump faster and she sighed, taking a moment to sink back into the desirous pace he’d set for her.

“Sort of like you – with two fingers, and my thumb to reach my, uh, you know.”

She flushed and was grateful when he didn’t demand she say the actual word.

“Is that it?”

“What do you mean?”

His eyes looked up at her before drifting down to her chest.

“What about your breasts?”

“I touch them too.”

“Show me.”

She hesitated, his stare making her again, less practiced at something that came so naturally to her when she was alone. She lifted her hands to her chest, beneath the dangling cups of her bra, and cupped herself fully. The warmth of herself surprised her; she was proud of how soft she was. She felt her cheeks warm as she fondled herself gently, not exactly hating the way Roderich watched her.

His fingers were working furiously at her now, and as she lost herself to the sensation of his hands, she let herself get lost in that of her own too; she shut her eyes and threw her head back. Her fingers splayed against the weighty resistance of her breasts, letting them drop in a nice, luscious bounce before she did it all over again. 

When she felt herself clench around his fingers again, she moved to pinch lightly at her nipples, needing the extra, sharp flecks of pleasure it provided her in the fog of her impending release. She moaned loudly. The pad of Roderich’s thumb nudged at her clit and she felt herself clench again.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

She felt her face warm again; she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to answer.

“Because I think about you.”

It was that – the sultry timbre of his voice, his unabashed honesty, and the image he summoned in her head; his thick length and his hands – so skilled at working her – jerking skillfully at his cock.

She clenched around him again, then several more times in a haphazard rhythm. 

She felt like she was falling and she pinched her eyes shut, her hands leaving her breasts to find a hold on Roderich as she endured her orgasm.

He couldn’t look away as she unfolded before him; much like the first man who ever saw the northern lights, or maybe the first person who’d ever witnessed an eclipse – this wonder felt like his. 

“Oh Roderich,” she whimpered, feeling another generous amount of slick slip from her.

She was sapped of her energy as she sagged on the piano, and she felt Roderich move before her. His hands smoothed up her, and something soft brushed at the tip of her nose. A kiss?

“You did very well.”

She would’ve blushed at the warmth in his voice if her body could have spared the energy. 

She felt his hands moving at her arms, pushing her dress over her shoulders until it was off of her entirely. She felt him slide her bra down her arms too, pulling them from the straps. 

“Now, for your reward.”

Her mind felt like it was far, far away – above the clouds, above where planes could fly, or prayers could reach. It took her a moment to comprehend what he was saying.

Roderich looked at her and saw how he’d always wanted to see her; her entire body bared to him, her thighs spread, with her sex gleaming, wetly beckoning to him. She was flushed – not just at her face, but everywhere, from the exertion her body had invested in chasing her pleasure. Her chest heaved with each breath, the softness of her breasts somehow emphasized by the rigorous up and down.

He sank down to his knees and put his mouth on her again.

Immediately, she writhed beneath him, hips bucking from how sensitive she was as she came down from her orgasm.

“ _Ah_ , wait-“

She batted half-heartedly at him, still not completely inspired to move, though the overwhelming rush of his touch against her frayed nerves certainly sparked life in her limbs again.

“I’m so _sensitive_.”

Roderich only lapped at her with greater fervor; licking, sucking, kissing at her lower lips like it might save him. He nuzzled further into her sex, his nose catching her clit. Her hips rocked against his face automatically.

No sooner had her first orgasm died down, but she felt the swelling of another one rising inside of her. 

She moaned, resigned to the torturous pleasure he insisted on bestowing upon her, and his hand snaked up to grasp at a breast, his thumb stroking against the hardened peak.

She felt herself fast-approaching the precipice of her release, felt that familiar swooping of her stomach. She started trembling against him, and Roderich felt the tell-tale twitch of her sex.

She was ready to throw herself into his mercy again; waiting for the rush of her body contracting and release all at once, right into his mouth.

Then he was gone, and she was left shivering; she shot him a pained look. Her fingers were pinching into his shoulders.

“ _Roderich_ ,” she cried.

He stood, his hands at the front of his trousers as he moved to pop the button. Yanking the zip down, he reached in and tugged his cock out.

She knew it was rude but she couldn’t help but stare.

Nestled among wiry, brown curls, it was thick; thicker than what she would’ve pegged for him, and a darker color than the rest of his body. 

He was so hard it looked almost buoyant as it reached away from his body, and from the glimpse, it gave her of its underside, she could make out a thick vein running up the length, punctuated by a dark freckle by the base.

She couldn’t imagine something that long going inside of her without bruising her from the inside out. She almost ached thinking about it.

“There’s no way that’s going to fit in me.”

Roderich raised an eyebrow.

“Of course, it will.”

“I’m telling you, it won’t.”

“Which one of us has done this before again?”

She had no answer to this; she just worried at her bottom lip, eyeing his erect cock with uncertainty.

Roderich leaned in, grabbing her attention back as he brushed his mouth against hers in a tender kiss. His arms wrapped firmly around her, one hand finding her face and stroking softly. 

For once, he wasn’t guiding or directing her – just holding her to him for the sake of feeling her in his arms.

“I promise you, we’re a perfect fit. Trust me.”

He gave her one more kiss on the nose before slotting himself firmly between her legs. He looked down and palmed his length. 

She felt that familiar press at her entrance, only this time, it made her feel completely full. She set her hands at his shoulders again and gripped him tightly as he pressed himself into her. Despite his girth, after her earlier orgasm, she was more than ready to take him, and he was able to slip right in.

As he hilted inside of her, she felt completely filled. She thought she could feel his pulse. 

“See?” He grunted and pulled back to the tip. “Perfect fit.”

His hips snapped forward and immediately, he took off at a pace that had her tearing after her release again. He felt her grip tighten on him, nails pinching in through the fabric of his shirt, biting crescent moons into the meat of his shoulder.

She clenched around him and felt that sweet, free-fall rush through her body.

“ _Ah_ , wait –“

They’d just started fucking, though her body seemed to remember the earlier build-up to her abandoned climax, and so it picked up right where they’d left off. She came.

Roderich railed into her as if he didn’t even notice her climax. The sound of their coupling grew louder, the wet sound of him entering her emphasized by the slap of their hips. 

Again, her nerves felt fried. Her limbs heavy, she settled into his arms, letting him pound into her as static filled her limbs and she saw stars. Every few thrusts, she’d twitch in his arms, a product of being oversensitive.

His body caught this small, fluttered movement readily.

“Lucky girl, aren’t you? Coming so much your very first time.”

His tone made her feel small, that plus the abrasiveness of him against her sensitive walls had her recoiling into him.

He continued to thrust at a relentless pace; his cock was so hard, it spread her walls with almost no effort. The roughness of his breath as he vaulted against her was the only sign of stress on him; he didn’t look like he was even close.

He shifted her, wrapping his arms tighter around her so that she was effectively gathered against him. From this position, his strokes took her from an angle, and then suddenly he was reaching a completely new spot.

Pleasure blossomed in her stomach, fizzling warmth out to the rest of her body like fireworks showering gunpower down from the sky.

He used the slight downward angle of her body to have her sort of fall back down onto his length as he thrust in, maximizing the force of his impact. This shift in position reviving her, she gripped hard onto his shoulders and tried to steady herself enough to roll her hips against his in return. 

“Fuck,” he grunted.

She circled herself on him and they both moaned. He slowed enough to really savor the drag of him inside her. 

She squeezed around him, enjoying this break in his demeanor. She hadn’t expected him to shudder.

She did it again, watching his face carefully; his brow was pulled into a deep, anguished furrow - his body in disbelief as to what he was feeling. Feeling him twitch inside of her, it was almost as if it were in conversation to the thrumming pleasure in her own body. 

It startled her, this small fluttering of sensation where his cock was. 

When Roderich twitched again, she clenched in return. 

His pace picked up again, and then when she squeezed around him, it wasn’t because she was trying to.

“Ah,” she whined, ready to ride the lulling waves of another orgasm.

She felt wet and relaxed; like perhaps, Roderich might always be able to enter her so easily. She sort of liked the thought of that, seeing as how generous of a lover he was.

“Are you –“ his voice sounded terse. “- _fuck_ – close?”

He jerked his hips against hers in a harried pace, focusing on the spot that had made her mewl for him. It was like he was running a race, desperate to pull one last orgasm from her before finally reaching his own end.

She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of how his cock spread and massaged her – this relaxation was all she needed to finally succumb to her pleasure, a familiar and welcome tide that flushed over her.

She moaned, soft and fragile, really just going through the motions now so that Roderich knew she was enjoying herself – enjoying _him_.

At the furious clenching around him again, his pace faltered and his breath caught; she realized she hadn’t seen him like this before.

“Are you…?”

He pinched his eyes shut, his head bowing to rest against hers. She could feel the clammy sweat that accumulated at his skin.

“Can I…come inside you?”

Her face reddened again, though he didn’t see it.

The thought of him pulling out now sent a pang through her chest that rattled her and disturbed the happy static that rippled through her body. 

She also couldn’t seem to address the question in the light of day, with her own mouth shaping the words.

She buried her face into his shoulder and nodded into his chest. Her legs, which were loosely straddling his hips, wrapped around him more tightly, the sharp heels of her shoes biting into his ass.

He groaned, his body giving a deep shudder against her that almost had her revving and ready to go again through the fizzle and pop of her over-stimulated nerves.

Her body was spent, holding on to him was all she had the energy left to do. 

A delightful, curious heat spread through her as Roderich came in her, and she shook in his arms, her hips gently rocking against his a few more times, as if desperate to steal the last few drops of pleasure she could milk from him.

Then they were slumped – she naked, both of them sweaty – atop the piano. 

There was another smattering of mismatched notes as their position shifted; the instrument was voicing its annoyance.

Roderich took a few moments to catch his breath, and then he lifted his head to look at her, eyes unreadable. She thought there was a softness there, a muted gratitude for giving him what he craved, even though it might’ve been scary and new to her.

Despite how he was softening now, she liked the feeling of him still inside of her. She reached up with shy fingers, softly splaying them across his cheek and stroking.

Roderich looked like he wanted to say something; he opened his mouth.

“Mr. Edelstein?”

There was a delicate knock at the door, which to her horror, she found was now cracked open with the maid’s head poking in. A mortified heat washed over her and she withered in Roderich’s grasp. 

If the maid was judging them, she didn’t show it. Roderich seemed unfazed.

He shifted his body so that he obscured most of her from sight, tucking her nude form neatly against his torso.

“Yes, Sera?”

“You have guests waiting in the foyer to see you.”

“Right. Tell them I’ll be a few minutes.”

“Sir.”

Sera gave a pointed nod and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Roderich looked down at the woman in his arms, one eyebrow raised, the hint of a smile on his face.

“I felt that you know, the way you tensed when she came in and caught us.”

A new, fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her at what he was insinuating.

“Shut up,” she snapped, resuming her place in the safety of his chest.


End file.
